<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь и немного смерти by meimeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842445">Любовь и немного смерти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng'>meimeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Никак не связанные между собой стихотворения для любителей скорби и самонасилия.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Кевин Регнард</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спойлеры для тех, кто не читал мангу!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сегодня я должен проститься,<br/>Уйти на бессрочный покой.<br/>И исповедь злого убийцы<br/>Сочтете вы лишь ерундой. </p><p>Мне нечто из бездны напело,<br/>Как можно утрату вернуть,<br/>И я, схоронив ваше тело, <br/>Ступил на опаснейший путь.</p><p>Укутались ужасом лица<br/>И черной, глубокой тоской, <br/>Пока упивался мой рыцарь<br/>Рубиновой кровью людской. </p><p>И вскоре, охваченный мглою, <br/>Я рухнул на самое дно. <br/>Исправила Воля былое<br/>В обмен на желанье одно.</p><p>Запутал я прошлого нити<br/>В надежде спасти и помочь. <br/>Но, мой господин, извините,<br/>Боюсь, я убил вашу дочь. </p><p>Увы, осознал запоздало<br/>Зимой в окруженьи могил,<br/>Что преданность поводом стала,<br/>А все эгоизм погубил.</p><p>Позднее служил я исправно<br/>В поместье другой госпожи.<br/>Ей не было женщины равной<br/>В улыбке и силе души. </p><p>В одно роковое мгновенье<br/>Сковал ее мертвенный мел.<br/>Но стойкость ее и терпенье<br/>Не каждый мужчина имел. </p><p>К ее ненаглядному чаду <br/>Приставлен на годы я был.<br/>Девчушка пылающим взглядом<br/>Затмила бы сотни светил. </p><p>В причудах и голосе звонком<br/>Не рвался я что-то искать <br/>И в ней рассмотрел лишь ребенка,<br/>А видеть-то стоило мать.</p><p>Вам, верно, не слишком приятно, <br/>Что нынче, в последний свой час,<br/>Теряясь во тьме необъятной, <br/>Я вспомнил ее, а не вас. </p><p>Простите мне вашу кончину<br/>И в прошлом оставленный род. <br/>И то, что для жизни причину<br/>Нашел я у новых господ.</p><p>Привыкший к объятиям смерти, <br/>Я гибнуть обучен на  «пять»,<br/>Но в эту минуту, поверьте, <br/>Стремления нет умирать. </p><p>Иду я бесшумно по краю<br/>Под речи моей госпожи<br/>И вот наконец понимаю, <br/>Как сильно мне хочется жить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Винсент Найтрей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В солнечный день иль в темный полночный час<br/>Ты подойди ко мне хоть немного ближе.<br/>Кроме твоих волос и янтарных глаз, <br/>Я уж который год ничего не вижу. </p>
<p>Знаю, тебя пугает мой скверный вид<br/>И на полу из вскрытых игрушек вата.<br/>Пусть и былого образ теперь размыт, <br/>Я буду самым лучшим на свете братом. </p>
<p>Ты не обязан помнить ни тот пожар, <br/>Ни тошнотворный запах горящих трупов.<br/>Может, твое забвение — ценный дар,<br/>И отвергать его до смешного глупо. </p>
<p>Жизненный путь с изьяном моим тернист: <br/>Камни в лицо, ни дня без косого взгляда. <br/>Ты чересчур заботлив и сердцем чист —<br/>Не убежал, не бросил, остался рядом. </p>
<p>Я искупить желаю вину свою<br/>И отпустить тебя из стальных объятий.<br/>Ты заслужил когда-нибудь спать в раю,<br/>А не страдать весь век от моих проклятий. </p>
<p>Глен без сомнений острый заносит меч —<br/>Скоро отрубит голову мне в угоду. <br/>Я не боюсь сегодня костьми здесь лечь,<br/>Чтоб наконец-то ты получил свободу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Шерон Рейнсворт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Летящие танцы, залы во мрачном свете.<br/>Безликая тьма с того рокового дня.<br/>Твой нежный, медовый голос — восточный ветер,<br/>А мягкая длань — в морозы тепло огня.</p>
<p>Возьми, говоришь ты, за́ руку, только крепче,<br/>А я объясню, а я научу сейчас.<br/>Возьми, говоришь, ступая ко мне навстречу.<br/>И я подчиняюсь вот уж который раз.</p>
<p>Ну кто бы подумал, Господи, что за бредни!<br/>В толпе незнакомцев в вальсе кружить слепца.<br/>Мне больше не видеть прядей блестящих, медных.<br/>Мне больше, увы, не знать твоего лица.</p>
<p>Но шаг твой и в детских ту́флях привычно лёгок,<br/>А в редких словах не слышно ни капли слёз.<br/>И как я, скажи, сумел упустить так много?<br/>Глупец и извечный раб своих старых грёз.</p>
<p>Летящие танцы, залы во мрачном свете.<br/>Безликая тьма с того рокового дня.<br/>Я только совсем без глаз наконец заметил<br/>Свою госпожу, что стала сильней меня.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>